Confession
by Yanks302021
Summary: Based on season 7 Eddie and Jamie admit their feelings and try to transition from work partners to dating. Disclaimer I don't own blue bloods
1. Chapter 1

Eddie tapped her foot as the elevator ride passing floors two, three finally stopping at four. The doors opened allowing the young woman to step out and start towards Jamie's apartment. Things had been tense between them after finding out he allowed another woman to stay in his apartment. Eddie stopped outside the apartment, turning back debating if this was a good idea or not.

Heaving a sigh to gather all her courage Eddie about faced and raising a hand knocked twice. The locks clicked allowing Jamie to open the door surprised to find her standing outside. "I know we have to stop meeting like this," she told him walking past into the apartment. Only Jamie's belongings remained as Tara was given an apartment by her boss on the lower east side.

"I was thinking a lot about what you said the other day about me being jealous.."

Jamie picked up a hand stopping her from going on. "I shouldn't have that I'm sorry Eddie."

Eddie smiled, taking in his blue eyes thinning when he felt bad about something. "No, don't apologize because you were right, I was jealous of Tara. I'm jealous every time you say a girl is hot or when you have a date."

She stood to move closer keeping her eyes locked with his. "This is really hard for me so just let me get it out. I have had feelings for you for a long time and even though I tried hiding it I can't anymore."

"Eddie.."

"Are you talking?" Jamie smirked sheepishly apologizing before letting her finish getting her feelings out in the open.

Sighing again Eddie took a step closer to him again. "You're the best person I've ever met and the best friend I've ever had."

"I know you're my partner and I don' want to do anything to screw that up but I needed to tell you cause if I didn't things would get weird," Eddie's voice wavered full of emotion as she confessed her feelings.

"Cause this isn't weird," Jamie joked trying to lighten the mood. He laughed stepping back as Eddie punched his arm playfully. "I'm kidding. Cards on the table I have feelings for you think you know that but we're partners and it's a bad idea. "

Eddie sighed understanding why he had to say that but couldn't help how much it hurt deep inside. "So we good?"

Jamie smiled, eyes twinkling never leaving her gaze, "we're good." He turned as she walked past him wanting to call after her to stop her from leaving but the words got caught in his throat. He was torn between wanting to stay partners and following Erin's advice to follow his heart. Before he could get through all the things running through his head Eddie spun around from where she stopped.

Heart fluttering silently yelling at him to make her stay Eddie stopped back to him. Taking a deep breath she took initiative turning and walking back towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck Eddie leaned up until their lips met brushing together slowly. She felt his arms wrap around her waist while she rubbed the back of his head.

She leaned her body into his continuing to match her lips against his feeling her heart pounding as they exchanged in the kiss. After one more long kiss Eddie rested her head against Jamie's breathing in. "Good talk, I'll uh see you tomorrow," Eddie gave his arm a playful pat on his butt walking out.

Once the door closed behind her Eddie leaned against the wall wearing a large smile on her smile. She was glad they confessed their feelings now wondering what the future held as they were still partners who loved their job and that definitely complicated things.

She walked back to the elevator quietly deep in thought as she waited feeling a great weight lifted off her shoulders. They would see tomorrow during tour what happened and if things were weird between them.

In the apartment Jamie plopped on his couch breathing in frustrated and confused. He was relieved they admitted their feelings to each other but what would happen from there. They were still partners and that complicated everything. Jamie didn't want to change partners but he couldn't deny how he felt.

He ran a hand through his hair standing up unable to sit anymore with all the thoughts running through his mind. In five quick steps Jamie stood in front of the window overlooking the Brooklyn Heights promenade. The black water sparkled under a single lamplight unusually still contrasting the lit buildings across the water.

Heaving a sigh Jamie shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants breathing softly a whirlwind of emotions. "Follow your heart, yea easier said then done," he mumbled to the empty room. Giving one more glance out the window Jamie came to a decision.

In one smooth motion Jamie spun heading across the apartment to fling his door open hoping Eddie didn't leave yet. Leaving the door wide open he hurried down the empty hall towards the elevator, stopping short seeing Eddie still standing outside the doors. He slowed to a walk approaching her smiling. "Took you long enough to come after me."

Jamie laughed at her teasing continuing to close the distance between them until he stood right in front of her. "So uh I know it's early and your probably hungry. Would you want to stay, order in Chinese and watch the game?"

"Yea, sounds good." Eddie smiled turning into his arm walking together back to his apartment. Jamie ordered Chinese already knowing her favorite then joined Eddie on the couch while they waited. "Eddie.. about this.."

"Stop Jamie, just don't ruin it okay. Let's just be here together okay and enjoy it. " Eddie snatched the remote from his hand with a smirk, changing the channel he turned on receiving a head shake from Jamie. Flipping through channels Eddie finally found the game she was looking for settling back.

The two partners left space between them turning their attention to the game though feeling a large awkward silence. When the Chinese arrived Jamie and Eddie both stood to answer it, Eddie reaching into her pocket for money.

"I got this Eddie," Jamie insisted crossing the room to retrieve their food and pay with a little extra for tip. Eddie smiled, one of the things about Jamie was he was a gentleman at all times. "Thanks," she said softly.

The conversation changed to the hockey game Eddie put on while they are and drank beers together ending the evening seemingly smoothly. "I better go its late and we have early tour tomorrow," Eddie stood up pressing her hands against her jeans.

"I'll walk you out." Jamie grabbed his keys closing the door this time waking her to the elevator. When it rang opening the doors to let Eddie in she turned back to Jamie. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," Jamie agreed pausing for a split second before taking Eddie into his arms and lowering his head to kiss her goodnight. "Get home safe."

Eddie smiled looking back one more time before the elevator doors closed taking her downstairs. Jamie stood outside the elevator feeling more confused then earlier as he headed back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Both officers somehow made it in time for their tour slotted to start promptly at six. After changing in their respective locker rooms Jamie and Eddie met in a meeting room for role call. Exchanging a smile they stood stiffly, hands at their side and attention up front listening to that day's news. "All right be careful out there."

"Ready to roll," Jamie asked leading her out to their assigned RMP slowly. His eyes fell heavily reminding him to make a pit stop for coffee at their favorite place.

Armed with caffeine the two sat quietly inside the small car waiting for a job. "So that was some game last night huh," Eddie finally decided to break the silence hating the awkwardness between them.

"Yea, that last goal was soft but we'll definitely take it." Jamie looked over at her, their eyes catching. He sighed seeing why he was afraid of them confessing their feelings ending in the awkwardness while on the job. Just deal with it like you have been.. He silently scolded himself.

"Yea defense has to step up around him, this isn't a one man show." Eddie looked out the window pretending to study their surroundings just so she doesn't catch his eyes again. Holding the coffee cup tight in her hands to feel the warmth Eddie prayed they'd get a call soon.

Their radio cackled to life answering her prayer. "12 George you have a 10-11 at 106-85 5th avenue.." Confirming they on the way Jamie flipped on the lights and sirens perking out towards the address given by central. Arriving in five minutes the responding officers jumped out already holding their pieces while slowly approaching.

Inside the bank patrons lay flat on the floor while two perps wearing masks watched over them unaware someone pulled the silent alarm. A third perp stood behind one of the bank tellers hidden, watching her throw money into the bag. "Go around back in case they try to run," Jamie whispered.

He counted giving Eddie time to make it around back before revealing himself. "Police, drop your weapons," Jamie ordered. The two watch men turned both firing twice one narrowly missing the veteran's arm sending screams from the bank goers.

"Drop your weapons, you have nowhere to go," Eddie echoed blocking the back exit their only other escape. "Cmon give it up noone's been hurt yet."

While his partner tried reasoning with them Jamie quietly waved a hand signaling for the people to move away in case there was an exchange. One hand on the gun he scanned the scene again

While Jamie watched in horror, as one of the perps raised his weapon toward Eddie and pulled the trigger. Jamie quickly fired head spinning thinking only of Eddie being in danger, dropping the shooter and his accomplice. Eddie was still moving pushing up having taken the shot in her vest. When Jamie had the perps cuffed, he hurried to her side.

"Eddie, are you ok? where are you hit?" Jamie knelt beside her placing a hand on her back while quickly looking for the entry place a clear worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine it got me in the vest Jamie." Eddie moved into a sitting position blinking to stop the room from spinning forcing her to use Jamie as support. Not convinced Jamie held her up with one arm wrapped around using the other to call a bus. "I'm fine it didn't get me," Eddie insisted again.

"You're getting checked out Eddie so just stay here." Releasing a breath of relief she was okay Jamie lifted her shirt checking for entry seeing no blood anywhere a good sign. When he looked up an additional unit arrived to bring the perps back for processing.

Sergeant Renzulli stepped inside spotting the first responding officers huddled in the back. "What happened," he asked suspiciously eyeing the way Jamie had his arm around Eddie.

"We responding to an alarm two perps had weapons fired soon as we came in. Officer Janko went around to cut them off and they fired at her luckily hitting her vest so I fired back, cuffed then and came to check on my partner. " Renzulli raised an eyebrow at his old boot seeing through to the guilt he was trying not to show.

Two medics pushed their way through kneeling on either side of Eddie to check on her. Taking the opportunity Renzulli motioned for Jamie to follow him. Leading the young officer a few feet away the seasoned veteran faced him. "I have a feeling there's something your not telling me here. I believe we already had this conversation."

"I know Sarg and I gave my choice for us to remain partners. "

"Yet I can see a guilty look on your face soon as I came over. Kid, I don't want to have to bring the PC in so just talk to me," Renzulli tried catching Jamie's eyes seeing the lack of contact a signal Jamie was holding back.

Heaving a sigh Renzulli looked back watching the medics talking to Eddie satisfied she was okay with the slug not piercing her anywhere. "Bring your partner back to command and fill out the forms. Go on." He watched Jamie trot to meet Eddie walking back to their car together with a shake of his head.

Returning to the 12th Eddie and Jamie filled out paperwork on the incident claiming ownership of the arrests. After handing the forms in they walked to the locker room facing each other. "Want to get some beer and ribs," Jamie asked softly, trying to keep a working tone even though he just wanted to know she was okay.

"Actually I just want to head back to my apartment. I'll see you tomorrow?" Eddie turned before he could answer disappearing into the locker room. She took her time changing staring at the vest that saved her life watching it shake with her trembling hands. Somehow managing to dress Eddie fished her car keys out from the depth of her purse cursing as they jingled.

Lifting her pocketbook up onto her shoulder Eddie walked out fishing her phone out hoping Jamie hadn't left yet. Before she could dial Jamie came up behind her having waited around until she finished. "Hey, you okay?"

Eddie grumbled finding it annoying that he knew she was shaken by the incident without her saying anything. Still her shaking hands was a safety hazard for her and other drivers leaving no choice. "Yea uh I'm not really feeling well so if you don't mind.."

"Come on I'll drop you off." Jamie carefully kept his arm down fighting the urge to hold her as they walked out together.

With Eddie's apartment nearby they arrived in ten minutes making all the lights. "Thanks for driving me I just didn't want to take a chance you know," Eddie gave a nervous laugh turning to push the door open afraid that made her sound weak.

Before she could step out Jamie stopped her grabbing her wrist seeing right through the act. "Hey, talk to me Eddie. I know you and this isn't you at all turning down food and beers. What happened today you taking a bullet that's enough to scare anyone."

Eddie breathed in adrenaline starting to run out replaced by the reality of what happened. Tears flooded he blue eyes realizing how close it could have been if not for the vest. "I just everything happened so fast you know." Sighing Jamie wrapped his arm around her quietly nodding.

"Jamie, will you stay.."

"I'm not going anywhere." Releasing his arm so they could get out Jamie met her on the sidewalk replacing his arm around her shoulder as they headed upstairs. Alone just the two of them Eddie laid her head against Jamie's chest letting their hands rub together. Jamie kissed her head holding her while Eddie let it out.


	3. Chapter 3

After the incident Jamie was required to see saving grace the department shrink before talking to Detective's which forced Eddie into desk duty. Once Jamie was cleared they were sent back out onto the street together a relief to both. In between calls the two sat quietly still navigating between friends and more then just friends while remaining partners.

"So my friend is getting married on Saturday I was wondering if your not doing anything ," Jamie broke the silence glancing her sideways.

"Sure I'd love to go…" Eddie smiled in surprise he actually asked her especially since they're technically still partners.

"I'll pick you up around seven as partners ya know.."

Eddie shook her head tired from the exchange waiting until her face wasn't visible to him to smile excitedly.

After tour Jamie met Eddie at McDares the local cop bar for beers and time to unwind after a long tour. Ordering a large pitcher they found a table in back and started talking about the upcoming wedding..

On Saturday Jamie arrived promptly at seven in front of Eddie's apartment knocking gently. While waiting Jamie pulled on the collar of his black tuxedo, rubbing a hand down the black tie against his white dress shirt. He'd debated whether or not to bring Eddie flowers deciding it wouldn't look right as they were still partners.

Eddie opened the door having just finished putting on her powder blue dress that curved inward hugging her thin waist tightly stopping right at her upper thighs. She picked a darker tan eyeshadow contrasting the black mascara to bring out her blue eyes, her blond hair falling freely over her shoulder. "Hey Jamie."

Jamie felt his throat run dry at how beautiful she looked forcing him to swallow hard. Taking several deep breaths he finally managed to speak. "Wow Eddie, you look amazing." The compliment seemed to due as Eddie let him in to grab her purse and jacket. With Eddie's back turned Jamie couldn't help but smile admiring her, blushing slightly when she came back.

"you ready?" Giving him a smirk, knowing she caught him looking Eddie leaned up to kiss him softly. As they parted Eddie left her head near his so she could whisper, "you look good too. Come on let's go."

Grinning Eddie slipped an arm through his walking down to his car. Remembering what he'd been taught by his grandfather Jamie opened the door for her smiling while she got in before going around to get in and drive.

A valet worker greeted them smiling when Jamie went around to open the door for Eddie again before handing the keys over. "Ready to go in," he smiled walking inside with her slowly. Jamie had Eddie take his arm and they walked inside together. The music was a soft as was the lighting.

"I'm glad we came together, Jamie," Eddie replied smiling . "Oh is that a raw bar?"

Jamie smiled, "Go on, get me a few pieces of sushi. I'll get you something to drink."

Eddie and Jamie briefly parted to get their refreshments. As Jamie carried two drinks back to the table where Eddie sat, Spencer approached him, "So you finally did it huh and she is...smokin hot!"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh hugging his friend. "Not really man it's complicated right now. We admitted our feelings but we're still partners right now. Neither of us want to ruin the good partnership we have. " smiling he looked over at the table where Eddie returned already working on her food.

"Oh Jamie come on man you two admit you both have feelings for each other so go for it. Someone like her doesn't come around very often, think about that." Spencer gave his friend pat to the shoulder walking off returning to his table leaving Jamie standing thinking. Shaking his head he started back to the table.

Placing Eddie's drink in front of her Jamie sat next to her giving a smile starting on the plate she brought. "Thanks Eddie," he said working on the tuna roll first. "Okay everyone please stand so we can greet the reason why we're all here today," the dj began waiting for all the guests to rise before introducing the wedding party.

Jamie smiled when his friend walked in holding the arm of his new wife wondering if that would be ever be him. "And now it's time for the couple to share in their first dance." I swear began through the speakers bringing the newly married couple together.

Giving them a minute to dance alone the dj invited other couples onto the floor with them. Jamie turned to Eddie eyes sparkling, holding out a hand to her. "Will you dance with me Eddie?" Returning the smile Eddie took his hand accepting the invitation followed him to the floor.

Finding a spot somewhere in the middle Jamie slipped his arms around Eddie's waist holding her against him smiling. Eddie met his eyes wrapping her arms around him swaying slowly with him to the song. "You look beautiful Eddie," Jamie whispered. They parted as the song ended smiling eyes catching still holding each other. Seeing Jamie wasn't going to make a move Eddie kissed him quickly slipping her hand into his leading him off the floor.

The wedding passed with dinner, more drinking and dancing ending after two. Jamie drove Eddie back to her apartment escorting her safely right to her apartment door. "Thanks for coming with me tonight," he whispered facing her.

"I had a great time Jamie thanks for taking me. We do have to work on your moves though Boy Scout." Eddie grinned teasingly bumping into him eyes twinkling glad to have that kind of relationship with him even knowing why he hesitated. "So do I get a good night kiss or are you what?"

Giving her a smile Jamie moved closer holding the square of her back this time kissing her first smiling when he pulled back. "Hey it's really late you could stay the night not like that but so you don't have to drive since we both have off tomorrow.."Eddie whispered making sure to let him know she didn't expect them to do anything.

Jamie thought for a minute considering the late hour and that he had mass early the following morning only wanting to sleep. "Yea sure thanks Eddie." He followed her inside having stayed with her once before comforting Eddie after she killed a guy who pointed his weapon at her.

Eddie went to change while Jamie only took off his jacket, shirt and tie to get more comfortable. "You can take the bed Jamie I know you know you have mass tomorrow with your family."

"No it's your bed it's fine I don't mind the couch. " Jamie sat on the other side watching Eddie with a smile. " we have to work this out Eddie I want to be with you but us being partners complicates things. I want to stay a cop and I know you do too but it doesn't seem like I'm getting a promotion as long as my father is boss."

Eddie felt bad feeling he should have received a promotion already but hasn't because the commissioner, his father didn't want to be seen as favoring his sons. "Yea I'm sorry about that Jamie must be hard. "

They continued talking for a half hour until both finally fell asleep Jamie leaning up against the backboard with Eddie's head somehow landing on his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

When they woke up the following morning Eddie lay in Jamie's arms using his chest as a pillow while he kept his arms around her. Jamie slowly stirred first looking down feeling a warm body beside his smiling seeing Eddie. He turned towards the clock on the nightstand next to him groaning seeing it was already 11:45. Mass started at 12 and he still had to shower but all his body wanted to do was fall back asleep.

He turned feeling Eddie moving in her sleep to adjust herself into him wanting to remain asleep. Smiling Jamie leaned his head down kissing her forehead while adjusting the blankets around him. Eddie opened her eyes slowly looking up at him surprised to find herself in his arms. "Jamie, what happened? "

"Nothing Eddie relax, we uh do need to figure this out between us though. I'm pretty sure the bosses won't be happy if someone found out we were together even if we did nothing. I have mass then dinner and probably get some sleep cause I don't feel good." Eddie grinned resisting the urge to tease him about his tolerance. Instead she nodded moving to a regular pillow allowing him to stand up.

Having only what he wore the night before Jamie quickly dressed, returning to the bedroom for his phone, badge and off duty from the nightstand table. He looked back at Eddie debating how to say goodbye head throbbing. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow bright and early?"

Eddie shook her head, picking up a pillow to throw at him. "In case you didn't notice no one is here besides us. We' didn't do anything that would cross the line so you can relax. Go be with your family I'll talk to you later." Smiling Jamie rushed back to his apartment jumping in the shower letting the hot water sooth him, and changed into a plaid light green button down shirt and gray pants.

Danny, did you see Jamie come in the back?" Henry asked knowing already that Jamie was not at Mass today. The fact Jamie who had close to perfect attendance except when he worked worried the older man.

"I thought he was sitting up with you guys and snuck out the side to pick up the food he forgot," Danny replied.

"No, Danny, Jamie was not here today, so if you don't mind can you swing by his place and check on him?"

Danny had a feeling Jamie had a girl in his apartment, "Sure thing Dad." Splitting from the family Danny started towards his brother's apartment going right up. With a closed fist he knocked harder then was necessary, standing back to wait. As he was about to pound again the door opened.

"Hey kid, dad sent me over to check on you since golden boy missed mass." Giving his brother a slight smirk glad to see even Jamie messed up he scanned the apartment before turning back to the younger man studying Jamie's face. " so whose the girl kid? That'd be the only reason you missed mass."

Jamie blushed, turning away to hide the guilty look on his face. "No one is here Danny my old friend from college got married last night and I went to the wedding. It didn't end until late so I overslept."

"I know your lying kid cause you won't look me in the eye, so who is she? Someone I know?" Danny studied the expression on his brother's face finally raising an eyebrow in realization. "Eddie? You're seeing Eddie. Jamie, she's your partner its against the rules and could jam both of you up."

"Nothing happened Danny I swear we didn't step over the line. It was late and she didn't want me driving okay. Don't say anything okay, we're working it out?" Danny sighed patting Jamie's back to head over to their father's house.

"I won't say anything but it's about damn time kid. "

The brothers rode together to their childhood house Danny going to check on his boys doing homework. "Hey uncle Jamie we missed you at mass," Sean spoke up innocently.

"Indeed is everything okay son?" Frank stepped inside holding a glass in his hand glad to see his youngest was okay. Danny rubbed his son's head bringing their attention back to the homework they were trying to finish.

"Yea sorry I missed mass today dad had a wedding that ended later then I thought it would. " frank raised an eyebrow seeing right through Jamie following him to the table when Henry announced dinner.

Attention turned away from Jamie momentarily as prayer was said something Jamie was grateful for. After prayer Henry immediately looked down to his youngest grandson. "So Jamie how come you missed mass today, it isn't like you to just not show up."

Groaning under his breath Jamie took carrots passing it down. "I went out the night before and overslept grandpa that's all." He pushed around the food ignoring his turning stomach taking a small bite. Henry huffed not believing his grandson's excuse.

Niki glanced her uncle passing bowls down watching in for a few minutes before clearing her throat. "So who was the wedding for?"

"One of my friends from Harvard got married.. Spencer asked if I was going so we could catch up.."

"Did you see anyone else there," Erin pipped thinking of a specific dark haired lawyer from her little brother's past.

Jamie wiped his mouth on the napkin taking time before answering with minimal eye contact. "Yea I saw a lot of my old classmates from Harvard there Dana came too, Spencer, Daryll.." He had a feeling who Erin was talking about purposely not mentioning if she was there or not. The two lost touch after she broke things off and that's it was going to stay.

"So who'd you go with uncle Jamie," Niki grinned jumping in for juicy details wondering hopefully he was seeing someone.

"No one." Jamie lifted his water glass for a drink meeting Danny's eyes before someone else caught the guilt in his.

Somehow Jamie made it through dinner excusing himself saying he wasn't feeling well. As he slipped his jacket up the floor creaked behind him from Frank walking in. "What's really going on Jamie? We all know your lying, are you seeing someone?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I plead the fifth dad. I just went to my friends's wedding and crashed that's all. I'm exhausted though so I'll see you." Before Frank could ask another question Jamie quickly exited leaving his father to wonder what was going on.

With an early tour Jamie returned to his own apartment resisting the urge to stay with her. . At work they retained a professional relationship that would not cause any suspicion the two were more then partners although mostly everyone already guessed.

As time passed Eddie and Jamie grew closer in partnership both off and on the job complicating the situation more. After the confession Jamie wanted to ask Eddie out but knew they couldn't being partners. He didn't want to change partners as he enjoyed riding with Eddie every day.

Two weeks passed, setting Eddie and Jamie in a patrol car together at two in the morning. Luckily the radio had been quiet with two noise complaints but tour was far from over. "I hate midnight tours it throws off my whole schedule you know?"

"Yea, had big plans for tonight did you," Jamie turned to give her a smirk teasingly. Honestly he didn't mind working midnights on occasion.

"No but I would have made plans even if it's just ordering in and watching movies." Eddie flashed a hinted look in his direction. It had been almost a month since confessing their feelings to each other and other then attending the wedding together not much has changed as a result of them still working together. In a way she understood but most of her wanted to get past that just working relationship.

Jamie nodded, ready to answer but before he could their radio came to life with a call. "12 Jack you have a 10-21 burglary at 692 broad street."

Sighing Jamie confirmed they were responding, pulling out towards the address given. Arriving five minutes later they parked in front of a store spotting glass scattered underneath the window. Giving Eddie a quiet signal to be careful Jamie led her inside slowly careful not to make any noise and alert the perps.

Making their way up the aisle Jamie pressed his back against the shelf using spaces between items to survey the situation. He raised two fingers signaling there was only two perps ahead. Counting quietly Jamie stepped out to reveal himself pointing his piece at them. "Police, put your hands up."

From behind two weapons clicked followed by a deep voice. "Drop it and get on your knees both of you." Sighing Jamie slowly got to his knees setting his piece aside as Eddie did the same. One of the two watch outs stepped around them surveying the partners smiling as he took the pieces.

"We're not looking for trouble so let us finish up here and we'll be on our merry way. " The leader Glenn glanced them over identifying Jamie as the higher ranking officer by his metal bars reading the name on his plate. "Reagan huh…"

"We don't want any trouble either okay so let's just work this out. We can help you but not like this. You haven't done anything you can't come back from okay," Jamie advised cooly keeping his hands in front.

Glenn smirked and have a slow shake of his head. "No but nice try, there's nothing you can do to help us. Actually there is something you can do get up" grabbing Jamie's uniform collar Glenn lifted him back up to his feet and lead him towards the back. Eddie watched wide eyed as they disappeared behind a door the store uses to hold extra supplies.

"I want to help okay but you have to let my partner go then I'll do whatever you need me to. Let's make a deal I don't want anyone getting hurt and I know you don't either." Glenn paused for only a second debating whether to take his offer seriously.

In that split second Jamie reacted, side stepping out of the way as he spun around and grabbed Glenn's arm taking the weapon out of his hand. "On the ground now hands behind your head," Jamie barked waiting until he followed orders to cuff him.

Hearing the rucus Eddie dropped her weight, lowering her arms to knock the weapons out of their hands. The perps stood stunned allowing Eddie to take one weapon and do the same as Jamie. "On your knees hands behind your head now!" Groaning the perps obeyed, both grimacing when Eddie placed the cuffs on their hands.

"Reagan, you okay in there?" Jamie appeared guiding the perp who brought him inside setting him with the other two. He sighed calling into central for an additional unit to assist with the three perps.

While the perps were guided to two awaiting squads Jamie and Eddie hung back to speak with their captain about what happened. "So then I managed to get the weapon away and subdue him.."

"So both of you did the same thing subdue three perps with no weapons fired? That's great well done both of you. Go back to your precinct to fill out the paperwork." The captain gave a proud nod always happy when no shits had to be fired before turning back to monitor the scene.

The partners started walking back to their car, leaving a foot space between them with neither saying a word until they got in the car. Once Jamie drive off Eddie gave him a sideways look. "So I think what we did deserves a beer what about you?"

"Definitely," Jamie agreed, keeping his eyes forward while driving back to the 12th.

Before changing both Jamie and Eddie quickly filled out the necessary paperwork for their collar grateful not to have full out a firearms discharge one as well. Handing it in to their boss the two went into their respective locker room to change.

Jamie appeared first leaning against the wall used to waiting for Eddie. She appeared ten minutes later hair curled loosely over her shoulders wearing a loose fitting pink long sleeve shirt and tight blue jeans with black heels. No matter how many times he saw her out of uniform it still amazed him how good she looked. "Ready?"


	6. Chapter 6

The bar hopped as they walked in together greeted with cheers from other cops as they headed to the bar. "I'll get us drinks want to find a table," Jamie asked. Noding with a smile Eddie made her way alone through the car towards the back where she knew there'd be empty tables.

Jamie ordered two beers for them just as a start thanking the bartender before turning to find Eddie. He spotted her a few feet away talking very closely to another guy he didn't recognize, stomach turning as he walked over. "Hey," he greeted handing her the beer.

"Hey Reagan this is Detective Trout of the 3-5, you know my partner Jamie Reagan," Eddie introduced immediately sensing the jealousy in Jamie's eyes.

"Yea sure you're the commissioner's youngest, nice to meet you. Your lucky to be around Eddie all the time. " The two exchanged a firm handshake greeting followed by smiles.

"Yea, I know she's a great partner tough as nails and always had my back. Hey I think I see a table over there you we should grab it before someone else does. Trout good to meet you Detective," Jamie met the Detective's eyes waiting for Eddie before following to the empty table.

Eddie sat across from him in the booth having to take a swig of beer before addressing the issue. "Just in case you forgot we're still partners so people can't see us together like that. You need to make a decision because I already told you what I thought."

"I know Eddie just this whole situation is complicated. I'm not taking back what I said about how I feel but I don't want to ruin what we have either. " Jamie smiled, "dancing with you at the wedding though.."

Eddie returned the smile, "yea I agree. " she sighed taking a long drink from her beer turning away to watch the crowds of other cops coming and going. A beer pong game began not far away taking Eddie's attention at the guy's attempts to get the ball in a cup reminding her if she and Jamie's first kiss when he walked her home after playing a game with Hailey and Spencer.

They had talked about a song both their parents listened to when reaching her apartment. Having had a lot to drink and caught up in the moment both leaned closer to share a gentle kiss. Neither wanted to admit that was the first time they realized their feelings for each other.

Their eyes met locked in a deep gaze seeing only each other at the moment. Jamie leaned in slowly caught up in the moment until their lips finally touched. He found her waist gently pulling closer to him while their lips brushed slowly awakening him. Eddie slipped her arms around his neck breathing in feeling like this was where she belonged.

After a minute Jamie pulled back leaving his head against hers knowing deep down the warm feeling he experienced was telling him there was something deeper then a partnership between them.

Even after they both attributed the kiss to a night of drinking and laughed it off they also realized the real feelings they shared towards each other. Agreeing to stay partners the feelings once again were buried but never left until Eddie felt jealous Jamie let a girl stay with him.

Now things were different though after the second kiss as they at least talked about their feelings and we're working on it. Eddie felt a little step in the right direction as they slowly moved past just partners.

Across the booth Jamie too watched the beer pong with a smile also thinking back when he played with Eddie ending the night with a kiss. After making sure she got home safe Jamie walked back to his apartment deep in thoughts. The kiss felt right as did Eddie being in his arms but a relationship could ruin what they already had and he didn't want that.

He unintentionally sighed frustrated at the situation wishing there was a way to have both. Seeing Eddie talking to another guy made him jealous though he'd never admit it.

Caught up in their memories neither heard a superior officer snapping ten hut when Frank stepped inside the bar forcing every officer to stand in a respectful salute. Smiling sadly Frank waved it off assuring his off duty officers to relax hating that kind of power every time he walked in a room.

Officers greeted their ultimate boss as Frank made his way through the crowds returning smiles and handshakes.

"Hey Commissioner, want your usual?" John grinned from behind the bar amazed at the humility despite the authority Frank possessed.

"Sure thanks John." Frank turned back continuing to say hello, watched over carefully by his security detail. "Officer Monahan, Captain Omar," frank greeted the next two knowing every officer by name starting towards the back so he didn't miss anyone.

Frank turned to find another seasoned Detective in one of the busiest squads waiting for his turn to shake the commissioner's hand. "Good to see you sir."

"Same David, how's Sarah and the kids? Pat is what 16 now," frank recalled .

"Yea looking into colleges now and I'm looking into keeping her at home. Luckily she's staying local right now. Just feels like yesterday she was in kindergarten bet you say the same thing about yours," David smiled.

Frank nodded agreeing with that statement. "Time goes by so fast Niki is in college, Jack is looking. My kids are all grown up now…" He sighed emphatically.

"Your youngest Jamie seems to be doing well on patrol. He and his partner seem to be a good team," David stated. By the end of tour every precinct in all five boroughs heard about this Jamie and Eddie took three perps down without using their weapons.

"Yes they do both very smart and patient cops, wish Danny would have inherited that sometimes," frank laughed though he meant it. No denying Danny was a good cop but he often stepped on the line unlike Jamie.

"I'll let you get back to your rounds, good to see you sir." Frank nodded continuing to the back a little less crowded then by the bar. A group of four officers stopped their game to greet the boss.

Frank's eyes swept to the booths taking four large steps before stopping in front of the closest one. "Officer Reagan. Officer Janko.."


	7. Chapter 7

Both officers looked up taking a minute before realizing who stood over them. "Sir," they greeted both standing together remembering protocol raising their hands to their foreheads quickly.

"As you were, sorry to interrupt your get together I just came to say hello. Officer Reagan can we have a word outside for a minute? Good to see you officer Janko," frank smiled at Eddie following his son back through the crowd of cops stepping outside into the cool air.

"Dad before you start we were just having a beer nothing else happened. She's my work partner," Jamie reminded more trying to convince himself then his father because deep inside he wanted everyone to know she was taken.

Frank burrowed his mustache at his boy listening carefully as Jamie quickly tried covering seeing right through the charade. He sighed when Jamie finished meeting his eyes, a warning that he knew better. "If it was nothing then why was that the first thing out of your mouth? You looked comfortable back there with her…she's very pretty and your with her a lot…"

"It isn't like that dad I just know that's what you were thinking seeing us. "

"It definitely didn't look like you were just partners sitting alone in the back together. I know your by the book Jamie so I don't have to remind you that is against the rules for partners to date. If you do like her and from I saw and hear your spending a lot of time together you have to make a decision." Jamie already knew that but it wouldn't be an easy one.

Shifting, Jamie turned back to make sure no one else was listening to their conversation. "Dad,I.." He sighed unsure how to explain to his father and boss how he felt.

"Jamie believe it or not we all know how you feel about her and I'm assuming she feels the same so I'm wondering what is taking so long for you to ask?" Jamie grinned realizing he should have known that his father knew. He knew everything that happened in his department.

"We're partners and if that changes.."

Giving him a smile Frank cleared his throat stepping closer to his son. "It's scary not knowing what might happen and not riding with her every day but is that more important then letting the person you should be with go because of fear?"

"And she's almost up to making Detective just between us so you won't be partners forever. if you wait to long she might not be there when your ready to ask. " Noding one last time Frank patted his son's shoulder walking past to the awaiting car.

Jamie remained on the sidewalk for a minute his mind going over what his father just said. He breathed out smiling going back to Eddie. Eddie looked up having two fresh beers waiting for him. "Everything okay?"

Instead of sitting across from her Jamie slid beside her still grinning. "Yea everything is good, thanks for the beer."

Eddie raised an eyebrow knowing he was holding back only raising her beer to finish it. The conversation turned quiet with both officers finishing their drinks. The bar began to thin out as it got late forcing Eddie and Jamie to call it a night. "Can I walk you home," Jamie asked softly outside the bar. Curious to know what he was up to Eddie nodded walking beside him.

Eddie gently rubbed her cheek up and down Jamie's arm, "Come on Jamie, talk to me...You just clammed up."

"I know it's just...We were starting out you know?" Jamie sighed. "We were talking things out and getting a feel for how this is going to go, now it's out in the open and my Dad is gonna make a thing."

"So what if he does? Maybe it's a sign we are supposed be together, Jamie. Now we have no choices, we're going to be separated now."

"I know..." Jamie sighed. "I know and that's what is so hard..."

Eddie turned to look at him while still walking eyes trying to find his only they were a million miles away. Jamie stopped suddenly to admit what was going on in his mind, distracted when Eddie not expecting him to stop bumped into him and tumbled forward. Reacting quickly Jamie caught her, holding Eddie tightly as he helped her back up their faces only inches apart.

They locked eyes both smiling, Jamie apologetic for stopping short like that. "You okay?"

"Yea thanks for catching me.."

Jamie kept his arms locked around Eddie's back slowly leaning forward kissing her. Surprised by his initiation Eddie placed her hands on his arms moving her lips against his ignoring her racing heart.

Resisting wanting to continue Jamie pulled back so he could explain. "I know I've been sending mixed signals Eddie and it's only because picturing you with someone else is worrying me. You're a great cop but not riding together every day, hearing your lame jokes.."

Eddie punched his arm teasingly making a face for his comment. "I couldn't get past that, but something my dad said got through to me. Eventually your going to make Detective so we won't be riding together anymore. I don't want to wait until your not around because I'm scared."

"Even if I did see someone else they wouldn't be you. I'm not going anywhere but I also don't know how long it'll be until I make Detective." Eddie blinked hoping in one way to get a promotion soon while her other side would miss riding with Jamie every day.

Jamie smiled recalling what his father said , "don't worry about that okay? What if we start riding with other partners once or twice a week to slowly ease into seeing each other as something more then work partners. "

"Okay. You can still walk me home though," Eddie fell back beside him letting their hands brush but not holding just yet. She hated not being on patrol with him as he hated being without her but this was the only way to find out if they'd met their soulmate.


	8. Chapter 8

When they returned to work Jamie went straight to Renzulli's office so he could ask to switch partners. Taking in a deep breath still unsure if this was a good idea knocked twice anyway seeing only two options. They could either ask to switch partners without being to obvious or break the rules with the knowledge Frank was already aware of the situation. Jamie wasn't willing to put either of them at risk for being sent to a different precinct.

"Hey Sarg, do you have a second?" Renzulli didn't but the look on his old boot's face told him this was important. Taking off his glasses he waved Jamie in.

"Everything okay kid? Not that I mind you visiting but with that look it seems like your walking into the principal's office," Renzulli leaned forward and folded his hands to give Jamie his undivided attention.

Jamie didn't answer at first going through what he wanted to say in his head first. "Everything is fine Sarg is like to request a new partner for today and maybe a few tours if that's possible."

Renzulli cocked an eyebrow at him surprised by his request knowing how good he and Janko were together. "Did something happen between you and officer Janko that I need to know about?"

"No Sarg we're fine. We just think it's a good idea to change it up and ride with different partners once in awhile." Jamie tried to brush it off but knew by the look Renzulli was giving he wasn't fooling anyone.

"I'll grant it but I know something is going on your not telling me. Today you can ride with Walsh. Go on get ready for roll call." Renzulli watched Jamie leave shaking his head curious to find out what happened between Jamie and Eddie that would make them want to ride with different partners.

Jamie went to the locker room changing, then went into the room for roll call. He stood towards the middle trying to pay attention as Renzulli went through that day's business. "Last Walsh you'll be riding with Reagan, Janko your with me. All right lets hit the streets and be safe out there."

Kara walked over from the back giving him a smile relieved and curious why he wasn't riding with Eddie. She followed Jamie's glance to Eddie talking to Reghetti across the room. "Everything okay with you two?"

"Yea we're fine you ready to roll partner?" Jamie turned back to glance at Eddie one more time before following Walsh out to their assigned patrol car. He got in the driver's seat pulling out towards their location.

Kara waited until they started driving to speak up. "So uh I know we haven't spoken much lately but how's everything going you know between you and Eddie?"

Jamie sighed, knowing Kara was not one to hold back much the way Eddie was. "We're fine Walsh honest. Like I told Sarg we decided it would be good for both of us to try working with different partners."

"Come on Reagan I'm not Sarg so you don't have to lie. Did something happen between you two a fight or something?" Kara eyed him sideways making sure he didn't lie to her.

"No…if I say you can't tell anyone okay because that would jam both Eddie and I up. We decided to try different partners because we want to try being more then work partners. By riding with other partners we can see how it goes and try you know.." Jamie's cheeks burned slightly at the conversation.

Kara faced him giving a wide grin on her face glad they were finally realizing what everyone else already saw. "That's great Reagan! Took you two long enough god I don't know whose more stubborn you or her. Don't worry I won't say anything."

Jamie smiled knowing he could trust her otherwise he wouldn't have said anything. "So what are planning to do," Kara asked wanting more details.

"Well we can't exactly go out to a restaurant together just yet because if someone sees that they might get the wrong idea.."

"Well, you could cook for her it's more private and you don't have to worry about getting caught. Get her flowers and candles.."

On the other side of Manhattan Eddie and Renzulli sat in their own patrol car eating the sandwiches they ordered. "Do you always eat like this Sarg because if you do I have a new respect for you."

Renzulli laughed at her compliment. "Usually it depends on where we are and how busy it is but I definitely know a few good places. After being on the job for so long you get to know which hot dog stands are the best."

Eddie grinned going back to finish her own sandwich. The question sparked curiosity in the seasoned veteran. "I remember riding with Jamie when he was a rookie and all he'd ever order was a salad. Don't tell anyone I said this but I miss riding with him he was a good solid partner, eager to learn and had a good head on his shoulders ."

"Yea, he is a good partner..always has my back."

"So what's really going on between you two because you didn't stand near each other at roll call," Renzulli took a sip from his root beer looking at his new partner. She stopped eating when Renzulli asked the question hoping to get through your without any mention of their issue.

"It's nothing Sarg and don't take this as a hostile work situation because we both agreed."

"Oh, I see," Renzulli laughed. "Reagan finally got his head out of his butt huh? I told him you two better not start up anything in the car, but this...this is good."

Eddie blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to a trained eye, he's protective of you, more than he should be," Renzulli replied. "He's a good man, Janko..."

Eddie smiled, "Yeah he is..." At that moment al Eddie could think of was Jamie in a car without her. He had Walsh and she was good but she didn't care like Eddie did...what if...what if...

"Janko, you okay?" Renzulli asked.

"Yeah, just a little light headed


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie invited Eddie over on their day off so he'd have enough time to prepare everything. He'd decided to make spaghetti with garlic and oil, chicken parm with corn, spinach and a salad. The night before Jamie picked up a bottle of Eddie's favorite wine to chill and a bouquet of red roses.

They decided on six thirty giving Jamie time in the morning to go over his lists in case he forgot anything. Holding the coffee cup with two hands he smiled excitedly hoping the date goes well.

He swept the apartment making sure it was spotless before he started cooking grateful for his grandfather teaching them how to cook when they old enough. Placing the chicken parm inside the oven Jamie disappeared into his room. He'd left clothes hanging up deciding last night on a light blue button down dress shirt with gray dress pants washing up with men's shower gel.

As time crept closer Jamie's stomach turned with nerves wanting the evening to o well. He took the wine out to chill and lit each scented candle on the table filling the room with vanilla.

Promptly at six thirty a knock tapped the door one Jamie recognized as Eddie having heard it so many times over the years. Taking a deep breath he crossed to open the door taking a deep breath.

Eddie smiled standing straight up in her black high heels wearing a red dress wrapping around her chest and curving in hugging her hip area decorated with black sparkles before ending by her thighs. Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds emphasized by black mascara with a light red lip gloss.

Jamie could only stare at her in complete awe at her. "What's the matter Reagan forgot how to speak? Are you going to let me in or just stare," Eddie teased. She stepped forward stopping right in front of him giving a playful grin.

"Yea come in you look amazing," Jamie managed to say unable to hold back a smile any longer. Seeing he wasn't going to make a move Eddie reached her arms up circling around his shoulders and kissed him. Stunned at first Jamie froze before pulling her closer returning the kiss.

Their kiss lasted only a minute, Jamie moved aside to let her in holding her hand while he closed the door. "I'm glad you came," he said leading her to the kitchen so he could put on the spaghetti.

"Me too," Eddie admitted watching him. "You really went all out Jamie."

Before answering Jamie started the water turning to face her. "Yea, want this to be a night you'll never forget since it's technically our first date."

Jamie poured the wine into their glasses handing Eddie's glass to her before lifting his on toast. "Our first official date," he smiled at her drinking from his watching Eddie.

"Hopefully the first of more dates to come. To be honest going out is nice but this is too.." Eddie glanced the apartment shed spend so much time in since becoming a cop. Today she wasn't here as that kind of partner instead as a possible girlfriend.

Smiling Jamie drained the spaghetti making their dishes on the counter before bringing them over. He pulled out Eddie's chair for her so she could sit, taking his spot across from her. "This looks really good," Eddie complimented widening her eyes when she took a bite.

"Thanks," Jamie smiled eating his slowly washing it down with the wine. After they finished Jamie got the chicken parm out serving Eddie .

"So how was riding with Rhegetti," Jamie asked curiously while he ate his piece. She'd rode with Rhegetti before, he was a good cop but wasn't Jamie. He and Eddie worked best together, totally I sync.

Eddie looked up curiously, "I wasn't with Rhegetti, Renzulli rode with me. I didn't realize he was that cool for a supervisor. I mean it wasn't riding with you but it wasn't as bad as I expected once I got over the fact he's our boss."

"Yea I learned a lot from him but it felt weird not being in the car with you.." Jamie sighed.

"I missed you too," Eddie replied. "But maybe it's worth a little bit I discomfort to see..."

Jamie smiled "Yeah maybe, but aren't you concerned that we might mess everything up?"

Eddie shook her head, " i know, Jamie that you are already everything I need to be happy. I just need to be what you need to be."

Jamie was unsettling silent in response. She definitely made him happy and he didn't want to ruin what he had with her.

After finishing dinner Jamie cleaned the few dishes they had then joined her on the couch for a movie. Eddie leaned into him cupping his hand with hers using his arm as a pillow hinting at him knowing he wouldn't make the first move. Sweeping his eyes back down to her Jamie moved his arm around her shoulder slowly unsure and raised to be a gentleman.

"Had a nice conversation with Sarg during tour today," Eddie told him smiling slightly while pausing to wait for his response. She wasn't surprised to feel his body stiffen wondering what was said between them. "Relax we're not in trouble but he's glad you finally got it together and realized a catch.."

"I already knew that…Sarg said that?"

"Well he used different phrasing but pretty much glad you got your head together. I'm working on a promotion to Detective.." Eddie shifted half laying on his arm while looking up at him.

Jamie nodded understanding without her having to finish. Keep it professional until she's promoted then make a move, something he'd been planning to do. "Do you have the guide I can help you study."

"Sure thanks Harvard..actually I wanted to ask you something. I know we're still partners but my sister is here with her boyfriend and she wants to have dinner..like a double date.." Jamie smiled at her piercing blue eyes wide with hopeful anxiety at his answer knowing he was by the book.

"Yea okay as friends right…"

Eddie nodded but the sparkle in her eye assured him they weren't going as just friends. "Yea of course friends.."

Settling back against his arm Eddie rested her hand near his leg slowly inching closer to his hand until finally capturing it in hers. She couldn't wait for the date after telling her sister all about Jamie.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few tours Jamie and Eddie kept their promise riding with different partners twice allowing them to ride together as much. The evening before their double date Jamie slotted to ride with Sarg leaving Eddie with Kara giving the girls opportunity to discuss what Eddie should wear.

Jamie sat in the driver's seat a rare opportunity to drive something Renzulli enjoyed except with his favorite rookie, not that he'd admit it. "So kid how's everything going with you huh," Renzulli looked sideways at his partner for that day.

"Good Sarg how's everything with you? How's your wife?" Jamie set his notebook inside the inside pocket of his jacket turning to glance his training officer casually.

Sarg responded with a wide grin, "she's great you know after all these years Marie and I are still in love just like when we first met. I looked across the room spotting her and knew right away you know kid? Just to know that one person is meant for you?"

Jamie nodded completely understanding what he meant feeling the same way about Eddie seeing she was something special from their first meeting. "Yea, I do Sarg."

"Listen to me kid, there's nothing like a woman who will stand by you no matter what you know? This job is especially stressful and dangerous but knowing you have someone to go home to who will have your back there's no better feeling.." The twenty year veteran and husband most of that time raised one eyebrow at the younger man hoping he was listening.

"Yea trust me I get it.."

After the conversation Jamie spent the time while preparing for his double date with Eddie thinking. Giving himself one final glance in the mirror his reflection smiling back wearing a light blue button down dress shirt and black dress pants with matching black shoes. He tucked the off duty weapon underneath his black jacket, shield tucked away too hidden starting to his car. On the way to Eddie's he stopped at a local florist picking up roses for Eddie parking just outside.

Roses in hand Jamie headed upstairs to her apartment knocking slowly taking a deep breath hearing Eddie unlocking her door. Seeing Jamie's speechless expression his eyes wide staring at her Eddie laughed teasingly. "Well?"

"You look amazing Eddie um these are for you.." Jamie offered the bouquet glad when Eddie whisked them into the kitchen for a vase so she wouldn't see his burning cheeks.

Satisfied once the roses soaked in water Eddie grabbed her jacket closing the distance between them. "Ready to go? By the way you don't look to bad yourself," winking she spun on her heels towards the door, looking over her shoulder for him to follow. As he was taught Jamie opened the car door waiting until she got in to close it and go around, getting in himself.

Arriving at the restaurant Eddie walked through the door Jamie held scanning the

already packed place finding her at a corner table. "There she is.." Jamie followed slower watching a woman just inches taller then Eddie stand to greet them.

"Eddie, so good to see you this is Chris.."

"Hi Chris nice to meet you.. This is Jamie, Jamie my sister Lena.." Extending a hand politely shaking Jamie smiled greeting the young woman before joining them at the table. A waitress stopped to take their drink orders while they figured out what to eat.

"These look good to share too .." Eddie moved the menu closer to Jamie, pointing at an assorted appetizer for two containing mini burgers, onion rings, calamari, and fried zucchini.

Jamie laughed at her appetite agreeing to share though he was positive she'd be able to finish it by herself. He turned back to glance the menu for his main course debating between two types of fish. A male voice cut through the conversations of every dinner goer turning attention to him.

"All right everyone on the ground right now..you put the cash in.." A man large in size who couldn't be older then 39 waved a silver pistol through the air scanning the crowd making sure everyone followed his directions. Behind him a woman with scraggly hair stepped in monitoring the tables pointing her own weapon at patrons hiding underneath tables.

Jamie and Eddie turned to each other both reaching for their respective off duty weapons nodding in silent unison. "You go left I'll go right okay, stay low." Jamie whispered starting towards the male.

"Stay down," Eddie instructed her sister and Chris moving off in the opposite direction clutching her off duty eyes locked with the woman.

As Jamie got closer he pulled the off duty up pointed right at the male perp while revealing himself. "Police put the weapon down on the ground. Hey, drop it no one's been hurt here." The male turned slowly pulling his weapon towards the voice grunting when Jamie knocked it out of his hands.

"Give me your hands, stop fighting me." Jamie barked pulling the perp's hands to cuff him.

Across the room Eddie stood as Jamie did pointing her off duty at the second perp. "Police put the weapon down slowly.." The woman smirked not going down easily turning towards her partners hearing the scuffle. Eddie took two steps closer grabbing the woman's arm pointing her weapon away from the crowd until she was able to take it.

"Get down on your knees.. Your under arrest.." Holding the woman with one hand Eddie slapped the cuffs over her hands glancing back catching Jamie's eyes as he brought the male over. "You good?"

"Yea you?" Jamie smiled staying by her side until back up arrived to take their perps. Two uniforms took custody while a Sergeant spoke to the off duty cops .

"And you managed to arrest these two with weapons in a room of fifty people with not one shot fired. Amazing job officers I'm going to write this up and recommend you for a commission." The Sergeant flashed an approving smile always happy when an arrest is made with no injuries to either party.

Jamie grinned turning to Eddie slapping her a low five as she moved in for a bro hug unable to show their real relief neither got hurt as they were still partners in a room full of cops. In the middle of their celebration Lena led Chris to her sister and Jamie . "Are you two okay? How'd you do that moving in total unision barely saying a word to each other."

"It's hard to explain..it's a partner thing .." Lena raised an eyebrow doubting it was just a partner thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Garret Moore trudged past the desk Detective Baker occupied without bothering to ask if their boss was in. Pushing open the door that led to Frank's large office finding him in the middle of a conversation with special assistant Gornley. Taking a deep breath Garret moved closer to the desk choosing to stand as he explained the reason for bursting in.

"I just got word two uniforms subdued and arrested two armed perps trying to rob a restaurant with no shots fired."

"Good for them," Frank nodded proudly always happy to hear an arrest was made without anyone getting hurt.

"The two officers were your son Jamie and his partner officer Janko both off duty at the time. The Sergeant who responded is writing it up to give both of them a Commendation. There must have been fifty people inside and not one was injured," Garret continued, locking eyes with his boss knowing how he felt about showing favoritism to his kids.

Frank pursed his lips together in a tight frown surprised another officer came forward to offer one of his kids a commendation. "Which Sergeant is it?"

"Sergeant Dewinter out of Brooklyn's 2-1.."

Sighing, Frank looked past Gornley at his DCPI knowing how this would look when it got out. "Tell him to squash the commodation."

Gornley turned back to his eyes thin in a firm disagreement with his decision. "Boss that's not fair..I know you don't want to show favoritism but they arrested two perps with weapons and no injuries or shots fired. That deserves something.."

"I know but it's my decision.."

"It's the wrong decision boss.." Even Garret raised an eyebrow at the Lieutenant's spunk in calling out their boss. "All due respect any other officer who did they what just did would be honored so why not Jamie and his partner just because he's your son." Gornley paused taking a minute to breath and wonder if he'd stepped over the line.

Letting out a breath of air Frank stood making his way across the room to stare out a window at his city. He knew Garret was right that action like Jamie and Eddie demonstrated should be rewarded despite his last name. "Boss we have to hold a press conference.."

"I know Garret," frank sighed, glad for the change in conversation.

After staying to answer questions with Detectives Jamie drove back to Eddie's apartment planning on just dropping her before heading back to his own apartment. Arriving in front of the large dark building Eddie twisted in her seat to face him, eyes rounded. "Jamie, stay a little bit..I know it's late but.."

Jamie nodded recognizing her resistance at being alone, quietly parking and following her upstairs. Shrugging off her jacket onto the chair by her kitchen counter Eddie grabbed two beers out of the fridge leading him to the couch.

The partners sat quietly leaving only a small space between both taking little sips out of the bottle. An awkward silence fell between letting time pass without a word spoken. Jamie finally looked over at noticing Eddie's shaking hands. "Hey Eddie, you ok?" Receiving no answer he took the bottle out of her hands placing it on the table with his.

Slowly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders sliding closer holding her shaking body against him. "Hey, talk to me Eddie.."

Her eyes remained down trained at a spot on the floor only moving away when she felt Jamie's arm around her. Eddie slowly rested her head against his shoulder moving her hand into his knowing only Jamie could help her. "I just.." Taking a deep breath in between Eddie tried to explain, "a few inches.."

Jamie nodded silently allowing her to let how she was feeling out without interruption. "I was just thinking it only takes one time you know. I accepted that fact when I entered academy what if and we don't get our chance.."

"I know that's one reason why I want to stay partners not that you're a bad cop but so I can always be by your side.." Jamie sighed.

"But this..coming back knowing you'll be here to listen when I rant and that I'll do the same for you, that we'll have each other's back in a different way.." After riding apart not having Jamie in the car was getting easier but still a long way to normal. Eddie kept thinking back to that robbery the one Jamie was there with her by her side worrying when the perp raised his weapon at her.

Sighing Eddie sat up giving his hand a small squeeze never looking away from him despite her shaky voice. "I don't want to wait until it's to late.." Without another thought she leaned up letting her hand rest against the back of his head while their lips explored.

After a minute Eddie pulled away slightly so her warmth breath was still near. "Jamie its late why don't you stay over, not like that but.."

"I know.." Jamie agreed insisting on staying in the living room as they still weren't officially together yet.

Somewhere around five Eddie's yells woke Jamie from his deep sleep forcing him into her bedroom finding Eddie sitting up in bed eyes wide open. "Hey, what's wrong Eddie bad dream?" Jamie sat dow on the bed pulling her into his embrace comforting her with slow arms rubs.

"Yea the restaurant they aimed at you Jamie and I couldn't do anything wasn't fast enough.." Eddie rested her head against his chest breathing out hard still able to see his figure from her dream staring up completely gone.

"I'm right here Eddie its okay.. I'm safe, we're both safe.." Jamie soothed softly rubbing his hands along her arms voice softly assuring her.

He held her tightly against his body until she finally lay still quietly comforted having him there. Looking down seeing her eyes closed trying to rest Jamie shifted so he could lay her back down. The minute she felt herself bring separated Eddie reached out holding onto him before he could move. "Stay?"

Even in her sleep state the request came clear in a tone that Jamie couldn't resist. He lay down one arm still around her body protectively smiling when she moved right back against him. "It's okay Eddie.." Body stiffly laying on his side Jamie lay awake watching her sleep relieved still cautious even if they weren't riding together as much.

Somewhere in his sleep Jamie's other arm found its way around Eddie resting on her back. Their heads lay together Jamie's over bodies pressed together sleeping in total trust.


	12. Chapter 12

The medal ceremony approached keeping Jamie and Eddie off the street so they could attend. Both wearing their dress blues meeting right before to find two seats together in front surrounded by ten other cops also being decorated. Renzulli stepped in staying back watching with pride as his officers received a well deserved commendation.

Several rows behind sat the Reagans eager to see their beloved family member be honored for bravery. Frank stood in front with Detective Baker also wearing her dress blues, Garret and Gornley grinning proudly captured by reporters wanting to capture the moment. Taking a deep breath the commissioner stood taking two steps to the microphone. "Good morning and thanks for coming. Today we will honor police officers, Detective's and Sergeants for bravery in the line of duty."

Jamie and Eddie turned towards each other exchanging a quick smile while Frank introduced two other patrol officers with their arrest. Frank took a medal from Detective Baker hanging it off each officer's neck congratulating them personally moving on to the other two partners.

"On April 12, 2017 Officer Jamison Reagan and Officer Edit Janko apprehended two armed perps attempting to rob a restaurant. Both off duty at the time they managed to subdue the perpetrators with no shots fired and no injuries despite the fifty innocent civilians inside. For their bravery at great risk to themselves Officers Janko and Reagan will receive the medal for valor.."

Danny grinned, clapping proudly for his brother not only saving those people but finally getting some recognition especially from their father. None of the Reagans including Joe did anything for a recognition knowing the press that came with it but it was nice others saw how great a cop his kid brother was.

Jamie stood aside letting Eddie walk up first falling in behind her. Taking the first medal Frank turned towards the young officer hanging the medal around her smiling proudly. "Congratulations officer."

"Thank you sir.." Eddie replied, placing her hat back on.

Frank looked back at Baker picking up the second medal turning back to his youngest. Jamie took his hat off eyes trained ahead trying to keep a straight face at being recognized despite his name. Holding the medal with two hands Frank slipped it over his son's neck making sure it was straight. "Congratulations officer.."

"Thank you sir.." Jamie met his father's hand accepting the hand shake eyes meeting to share a proud moment between father and son. Giving his youngest a small nod Frank headed back to the podium catching Garret and Gornley both smiling.

Jamie and Eddie returned to their seats celebrating with a quiet low five hand shake turning to watch their fellow officers receive medals.

After the final Detectives sat Frank turned back to close up congratulating not only his officers but friends and family who sacrificed as well. He stepped off the podium making rounds to each officer for a personal congratulations.

"Congratulations Uncle Jamie.." Sean rushed to give his uncle a tight hug followed by Jack.

"Thanks bud.." Jamie leaned down hugging both ruffling their hair slowly remembering Eddie stood next to him. "This is my partner Eddie Janko, Eddie my grandpa Henry, sister Erin and her daughter Niki. You remember Danny, his wife Linda and boys Jack and Sean."

"Nice to meet you.." Eddie nodded meeting Danny's familiar eyes recalling working together when she went undercover. She breathed in relief at Frank finding them shaking his hand again glad to have the attention away.

Danny watched the young woman how she and Jamie moved together in the same direction. "I have to get back before Baez yells at me good job kid I'm real proud of you, both of you guys." Adjusting his tie Danny made his way through crowds of reporters, other cops and families to his car.

Henry studied his grandson's beautiful young partner glancing the room wondering why her folks didn't come. "Where are your folks Edit I would like to thank them as well .."

Jamie stiffened knowing his grandfather had no idea about Eddie's family situation meaning no harm at the innocent question. "Oh my mom died when I was a teenager and my dad is away," Eddie answered flawlessly not missing a beat. She accepted a long time ago her mom wasn't coming back but fixing the relationship with her father after Jamie's help too.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Well we'd like to celebrate and being partners who both showed bravery I'd like to extend an invitation to dinner on Sunday. I won't take no for an answer.." Henry ignored the amused smile on Frank's face encouraging her with a charming smile. "Jamie will pick you up."

"Thank you sir.." Eddie couldn't hold back feeling comfortable around the older man smiling too.

Renzulli came around offering hand shakes to his officers congratulating them on their bravery. "You must be proud Tony having trained Jamie who in turn trained Eddie."

"All due respect sir wasn't me to take credit. These two are brave all on their own but I am proud of them." Renzulli was proud that two off duty officers risked their lives when they could have sat back and waited.

The ceremony ended with Frank following Garret out to his awaiting car that would take them back to 1pp for an afternoon of boring meetings. Erin left to travel the short distance back to her office having cases waiting for her. Linda her boys home leaving Niki with Henry until Erin finished work.

After changing into their regular uniform Jamie followed Rhegetti out to their car while eddie headed back to her apartment having the day off.

Across town Jamie led Rhegetti up to an apartment building responding to a disturbance with shots fired. "This way," Jamie whispered holding his piece down having it out when and if they needed to use it. Shouting echoed as they entered possibly the reason for their presence forcing the officers to creep closer.

Reaching the steps they saw two men one larger with muscles the other skinnier though not scrawny. "Hey police stop right there," Jamie ordered softly holding one hand up. Both men turned to glare at the officers interrupting them before returning to their fight.

Sighing Jamie continued up the stairs Rhegetti only a step behind putting their service weapons away seeing no weapons in either perp's hand. "Hey calm down all right let us help you figure this out."

"Shut up.." The smaller man snapped receiving a hook to his face in the second his attention turned away. Jamie rushed up the last two steps stepping in between reaching for his ask to separate them so they could talk. In an effort to shrug the officer off annoyed they were interfering in a personal argument the larger man's arm caught Jamie in the stomach knocking him backwards.

Jamie bounced off the wall, rolled down the steps his head hitting halfway down landing awkwardly on his back. Everything spun adding to the throbbing pain from his neck up suddenly feeling nauseous. He heard voices possibly his name but everything sounded so far away.


	13. Chapter 13

At home Edie busied herself tidying up around the apartment hoping to see Jamie after his tour finished. He'd stayed with her every night the only way Eddie was sleeping feeling safe in his arms. Not that she was some scared little girl but the close call shook her and having Jamie near sure helped relax her. Eddie smiled folding clothes thinking how comfortably they fit in each other's arms.

Smiling, lost in her own thoughts Eddie's phone rang five times without any notice. Eddie put the laundry basket down when her phone rang a sixth time. Jamie was supposed to call after his tour. "Hey, you..." Eddie answered before looking at the ID.

"Janko," Renzulli's voice had a tone, an edge that Eddie heard him use too many times before when calling wives, girlfriends, mothers, husbands...

"No," Eddie gasped. "Oh, no. No..."

"It's okay,' Renzulli soothed. "He's not shot, he's just knocked out but he keeps calling for you. An RMP should be thee to get you in a few minutes so you can see him. "

Eddie hung up the phone head spinning as she rushed into her room grabbing the shield and off duty left on her dresser wanting to be ready when the RMP arrived. Before heading back down she grabbed an NYPD sweatshirt it was cold outside swiftly the owing it on. Shoving keys inside her pocket Eddie walked out front just in time for the car to pull up.

The patrol officers Johnson and Hayes greeted Eddie on the sidewalk to open the back door for her. "Don't worry Janko we'll get you there soon." Hayes waited until she got in to close the door getting in the front passenger side so Johnson could drive. The entire ride all Eddie could do was worry about Jamie's condition replaying what Renzulli told her. Jamie was asking for her and that was a good sign right?

Johnson barely stopped the car before Eddie got out of the car not waiting for either officer to rush in. Frank greeted her in the waiting room face thin with worry about his youngest shadowed by Garret. "Eddie, he's alive and he's been asking for you but he was injured."

"What happened." Eddie breathed in unevenly anxious to see him scared hearing he was hurt.

"He and his partner answered a disturbance call during which one of the perp's pushed him down a flight of steps. Rhegetti said Jamie hit his head on the way down and doctors confirmed he has a concussion. " frank nodded seeing her posture ye sure sure she wanted to see for herself. Raising his hand towards the hallway Frank led the way to Jamie's room letting Eddie go in first.

They found Jamie sitting up in bed half covered by the thin sheet provided by the hospital. A white bandage covered the gash where he landed at the stairs bottom after being cleaned thoroughly. His head rested on two pillows continuing to stare at an invisible spot on the wall paying no mind to the visitors.

"Jamie."Eddie walked in to the bed taking a seat while taking his hand, voice low with worry. When he turned to look at her Eddie noticed the confused twinkle in his eyes even as they locked eyes.

"Eddie.."

Hearing him say her name forced a breath of relief afraid he suffered memory loss. "Hey I'm here lamb chop how are you feeling?"

"Head hurts..sore.. " Jamie admitted blinking his eyes at the bright room lights even after his nurse turned them down earlier. Without being asked or receiving permission Frank lowered the lights a little more hoping that will help.

"When I got that call from Renzulli I thought … Jamie it scared me. You are my best friend the best friend I've ever had.." Eddie forgot for a minute that their boss, Jamie's father was still in the room watching them not that they were breaking a rule but still was awkward.

Jamie forced a weak smile wincing at the added pressure to his already hurting head forcing him to lay back and rest. "Close your eyes Jamie you need rest. " Eddie rubbed his hand with her finger soothingly making sure his eyes closed.

"Stay?" Even through his sleep induced state Eddie understood his request responding with a gentle squeeze to his hand assuring she wasn't going anywhere. The gesture eased Jamie enough for him to close his eyes and relax falling asleep within minutes.

Frank watched for a minute with pursed lips seeing Mary in the young partner, how loyal she was to Jamie. "It is clear to see," Frank replied. "My son is lucky to have you. Did they say how bad he is?"

Cheeks burning in realization their boss was standing behind her listening to the one sided conversation. "Thank you sir, I uh do..i know we're waiting for new partners. He has a concussion and bruises from falling so they're going to keep him a few days to monitor."

"I know he is in good hands," Frank smiled. "When Jamie was about four, he had his appendix out, I had never seen him sicker. His mom held him like this. She was so devoted, you love him as much but differently."

Eddie turned to check on Jamie glad he was still asleep. "I'm glad he agreed to try, he's so by the book but he means so much to me. In between calls Wed talk about everything his mom, my mom..joe.."

"Has Jamie met your mother?" Frank asked. "She is welcome at our house any time as are you."

Sweeping her blue eyes to her sleeping best friend Eddie sighed. "My mom died when I was young. He met my dad though."

"Well you are welcome at our table. Make,sure you get some rest as well. Jamie will need you."

"Thank you sir I will." Eddie's attention turned to the smaller, older man shuffling in behind Frank his gray hair ruffled, he eyes hidden behind round glasses.

"Francis is he okay? Who is this? Did you let this happen to Jamie?"

Frank offered a weak smile at his father, tired not just physically. "Yea okay pop suffered bruising and a concussion. This is Eddie Janko."

Henry smiled at her, "Ah, Jamie likes applesauce in his oatmeal, don't tell anyone."

Eddie chuckled committing that to memory so she can tease him about it later. "I will, thanks, nice to meet you sir."

"He won't eat unless when he feels sick, you will get him to if you make him that and borne sugar too."

"Thank you sir, I will make sure he eats there's no choice especially if it'll help him get better sooner." Frank smiled seeing how good this woman was for his youngest, hoping they had many years together like he did with Mary.


	14. Chapter 14

Big thanks to bluebloods82 for her help in writing this ending chapter. Thanks to all the readers leaving reviews. Enjoy!

DJamie slid out of bed just after ten, head and wrist bandaged from the fall. He'd been released less then twenty four hours ago restricted to bed rest for a few days before starting desk duty. Since he was allowed home Eddie stayed in his loft to help as he recooperated.

He stopped at the top of their stairs staring down frozen.

Eddie had just turned off the shower, "Jamie?" she called out. "Lamb chop, what are you doing out of bed."

"I uh was thirsty was going to get water but..." He took two steps back holding the wall blinking back to the last call.

"You are dizzy?" Eddie asked. " Go back and lie down, I'll get you water and I'll bring up a cooler too.."

Jamie shook his head, looking up into her eyes. "No not dizzy.. " He swallowed hard reaching for her hand, using the other to hold the wall. Flashbacks of the fight with those two guys replayed through his mind feeling himself being knocked backwards. .

"You're scared," Eddie whispered. "It's all right. Let's take walk together them. Let's hold hands and walk down the stairs slowly."

Squeezing her hand Jamie took a step down holding onto her in total trust. "Eddie... I keep thinking to what Renzulli said once never look back but... I can't help it Eddie."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I wont' let you fall," Eddie said. "And no, never look back. Look right here." She pointed at her eyes. "Look right here, you trust me right Jamie? There you go good job.."

At the bottom Jamie sighed turning to loop his arms around her. "Thank you Eddie. I don't understand had a lot of close calls why is this one sticking?"

"Because it was something we do everyday, something we don't think about, and it put you in the hospital. I think getting shot, it's so traumatic it's like lightening but this is different. It's part o our day, waking on steps."

He wrapped his arms around her neck sighing meeting her eyes. "It was a disturbance call Eddie two guys fighting that's all. One minute we're breaking up the fight the next I'm in a hospital.."

"That is the job, baby," Eddie sighed. "It's the job. it's all right to be scared, it's all right. Are you thinking of not going back?"

His eyes locked with hers, rounded wide. "I love the job Eddie.. what if It had been worse and my family had gotten the call or you? My family can't take loosing another son or brother not again…"

"i can tell you now Jamie I wouldn't survive losing you, not like this. If you're gone i'm nothing, I have nothing, no claim to you at all."

He smiled gently leaning in to steal a kiss. "Oh I meant to give this to you right from 1pp with special permission to hand deliver it." He pulled a letter from his jacket handing it to her, post marked 1pp.

Eddie took the letter, it was addressed to her congratulating and inviting her to the ceremony so she could receive promotion to Detective third grade. Carefully she opened the envelope and gasped in surprise. "Oh my goodness...Oh Jamie this means that we..."

"Yea it's official no more sneaking around kind of going to miss that though.." He grinned kissing her. "Congratulate Detective."

"oh Jamie..." Eddie sighed and reached up for a hug. "I love you...and I can't wait to step out on your arm as you girlfriend. How long did you know?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist tightly Jamie smiled teasingly. "My dad told me last night, gave me the envelope. I don't know though miss sneaking around with you might have to think this over..."

"don't you dare...as soon as you well we are having a real date complete with that red dress in the back of my closet." Eddie moved back smacking his arm for hiding the promotion from her smiling up at him.

"Well then you just changed my mind. Why don't we go sit on the couch together. " Jamie let one hand drop into her hand walking slowly. Eddie leaned against his chest flipping through channels until she found a movie.

They spent the rest of the day there watching old movies taking turns rests on each other. "I can see us doing this when we are 80."

Jamie smiled, brushing a hand down her arm. "Me too you still eating like a frat girl."

"You're just jealous I can out eat and drink you under the table.." Eddie grinned teasingly. She lay her head back on his chest taking his hand again to interlock their fingers. Jamie moved his head against hers, kissing the top watching but his mind was miles away.


End file.
